


Letters of Love

by carlyhope



Category: Twilight RPF
Genre: F/M, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyhope/pseuds/carlyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those little pieces of paper held a lot of memories. And she was looking forward to a lifetime of more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was insipred by one of Rob´s interviews in 2009. It took me a while to put it together and I´m not sure I like the outcome but it is fluff and you can never have enough of that.

Everyone finally left and she retrieved a box from under the sofa. She opened the lid and stared at the content for a while before reaching in and taking out a stack of ribbon-bound letters. She caressed the paper lightly before putting them down and taking out another stack. And another.

 

Then she undid the ribbon on the last one and took one of the letters out of its envelope. She scanned the pages filled with familiar handwriting her eyes lingering on some paragraphs. Repeating the process with every letter.

 

_I’m not sure why I’m doing this. Well, that’s just partly true. It’s because I read somewhere that when you are angry with someone it helps to write it all down. To get it out of the system. Not that I’m angry with you. Not really. It’s only that I can’t stop thinking about you. About what we’ve been through. And not all of it is good. But it’s not like it’s your fault that some of the memories hurt. As much as I would want to blame you I simply can't. Because I’m not angry with you. I miss you. I miss you so much it hurts. And I tried to deny it. To play it down. To get over it. But it didn’t work. Because those were all lies. And you always said I was incapable of lying. I must be honest, at least with myself. I hurt because something is missing. My heart is missing. It’s lying unnoticed at your feet. I am sad because the one thing that can make me happy no matter what is missing. Your smile. The one you only give to me. My smile. I’m frustrated because you are not where you should be – in my arms. I am depressed because life without you is like a starless night. And I will never make fun of Edward Cullen again. I hurt because I’m too deep to see the light. Too deep to be saved. Too deep and too pathetic. It’s really good you are never gonna read this._

 

But she has. She found the letter in a book he was reading at the time and spent two nights crying over it. Then it was her turn to be honest with herself.

 

_I still can’t believe you said it. I want to be with you. Those must be the most beautiful words in the world. Sometimes when I wake up it still feels like it was all just a beautiful and cruel dream. But then I see the shirt you forgot hanging over the chair. Or even better I turn around and you are actually there and I know I am the luckiest bloke on the face of Earth if not in the whole universe._

 

Those were the most truthful words she ever spoke. They were also the easiest and at the same time the hardest that ever left her lips. And they made her the happiest girl in the universe. 

 

_Why is this so hard? It’s not like we’ve never been apart before. But I never felt like crying simply at hearing your voice. Is it as pathetic as it sounds? The job is great, really, even better then I thought. But when it’s all done for the day and I’m in my room I miss you twice as much as the previous day. I have your photo on the nightstand but it’s not really helping. The only thing getting me through it’s the thought of holding you in my arms very very soon._

 

That was the first time they were apart for a longer period of time after they got together. And it was very hard on both of them. What got _her_ through were his letters.

 

_It has been three years since we first met. It might not have been the best day of my life but it definitely was the most life-changing one. Some things changed for the crazier other for the more wonderful. But some things haven’t changed at all. You are still as beautiful as you were three years ago. My heart still skips a beat or two every time I see you. Sometimes I still can’t believe you are mine. And when you kiss me I still get the feeling it’s all just a dream time after time. I know I sound a little crazy. That’s because I am. Crazy about you. At the beginning I was surprised by the intensity of what I was feeling. Now I am only mildly concerned that one of these days it will scare you away._

 

But how could it if what she was feeling was equally immense.

 

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I will never tire of saying it._

 

And she would never get tired of hearing it. And then saying it back.

 

_This was the best date I have ever been on. And I want to thank you for it. The dinner was delicious and I wouldn’t mind if you cooked for me again. I can’t even begin to express how much I loved you in the moment when you told me that you talked to my mom about my favorite dish and how to prepare it. And then learned to make it. That was the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me. And I enjoyed the concert afterwards immensely. Especially the backstage passes. But not as much as what happened afterwards in your apartment. Blue really does look good on you. It looked good on the floor too. I wished that the night would never end. Now I wish for many more to come._

 

And there were many more. But the best date _she_ has ever been on? Every date with him.

 

_I’m really sorry I can’t be with you today and give this to you in person. I only hope it arrives on time. I wish you only the best for your birthday and I hope you think at least a little of me as you blow out the candles. Save me some of the cake so we can celebrate when I come back. In the meantime I hope you enjoy my present. This wasn’t exactly the way I wanted you to receive it but at least it is for keeps now._

 

The present arrived on time. It was a CD with five wonderful songs he sang accompanied by a guitar and one piano piece that she instantly programmed as her ring tone for him. And she listened to them non stop. When he came back she made him sing all of them for her several times over. He called them her songs. But the piano piece was the most special one – _their song_.

 

_Tonight I’m gonna propose. I may fall on my knees. I may bring roses. I may write it on the sky. I may shout it from the rooftops. I may put the ring into your soufflé. Do you even like soufflé? I may light thousand candles. I may take you for a walk on the beach. I may ask your parents. I may sing you a song. I may do thousand other crazy things. But I’m gonna ask you. And you better say yes._

 

And she did. She cried first when she opened the velvet box and saw the perfect ring but she said yes. Come to think of it, it was him who broke his word since he never really said a word.

 

There was a knock on the door and her father opened the door.

 

“It's time, baby girl.”

 

“I'll be right out, dad.” He nodded and closed the door.

 

She put the letters back into the box and the box back under the sofa. She then checked her reflection in the full length mirror and grabbed her bouquet before heading out of the door.

 

“Ready?” her dad asked as he offered her his arm.

 

She only smiled in response as she hooked her arm into his. They walked through the hall to the opened French door. As they step outside a song started to play, their song to be precise, and all the people waiting turned their heads to them. But she only saw one.

 

The man standing at the end of the aisle smiling at her. She only barely suppressed the urge to run straight to him but her fathers arm held her back. So she returned the smile and approached at the appropriate pace.

 

And then she was finally next to him and he took her hand in his and everything else just ceased to matter. Everything but him.


End file.
